


È una questione di posizione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: PosizioneGoku sa che per diventare veramente forti e usare nel modo giusto le tecniche tutto si basa sull'importanza della posizione, ma ci sono anche altre 'posizioni' che lo rendono invincibile.





	1. Chapter 1

E' una questione di posizione  
  
  


Chichi si appoggiò contro il muro della casa, si mise una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l’orecchio e osservò il marito. Goku mise un piede indietro, allungò le braccia tenendo i polsi uniti e lanciò la kamehameha, il raggio azzurro passò in mezzo al mare e sollevò due ondate d’acqua identiche.

“Amore, ti ho preparato uno spuntino!” gridò la principessa. Il Son si voltò, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Urca, avevo proprio fame” disse. Si avvicinò alla moglie e si abbassò, guardando il vassoio che la mora teneva con una mano sola. Prese il primo sandwich e lo addentò.

“Mi stavo chiedendo, se quel giorno da bambina ti avessi detto che tuo nonno Gohan ti aveva adottato, sarebbe finita diversamente? Magari se eri pronto contro Radisch …” mormorò la donna. Goku socchiuse gli occhi, si accigliò e una ruga gli apparve sulla fronte.

“Quando e dove te l’avevano detto?” domandò. Diede un altro morso allo spuntino e vide le guance della moglie arrossire.

“Il giorno in cui hai lanciato la tua prima kamehameha” mormorò Chichi. L’uomo diede l’ultimo morso al sandwich, inghiottì e si leccò il labbro sporco di senape. Accarezzò la guancia della donna che arrossì all’altezza delle orecchie.

“Vorresti impararla?” le domandò. La figlia dello Stregone del Toro alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del marito.

“Non sono così forte” borbottò. Goku le sorrise.

“E’ tutta una questione di posizione, non solo di energia. Genio ci ha messo tanto perché sta sempre troppo curvo. E te lo dico anche per colpa di un’altra posizione. Chichi, io sono invincibile solo se tu occupi posto accanto a me”. Si piegò, afferrò tre sandwich e li morse tutti insieme, del ketchup gli colò sul mento e delle briciole volarono tutt’intorno. La moglie allargò le gambe, raddrizzò la schiena e ghignò.

“Sai che ti dico? Ci sto!” rispose indurendo il tono.

 


	2. Il mio mondo sei tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt A.R.: Goku: Posso tenere il mondo nelle mie mani!  
> Chichi: No, non puoi  
> Goku, prendendo tra le mani il volto di Chichi/sollevandola per i fianchi: Sí che posso.

Il mio mondo sei tu

 

La luce del sole dava vita a giochi di luce sull’acqua, simili a piccole pepite d’oro che si riflettevano negli occhi di Goku.

Son si mise in posizione, allargando le braccia e lanciò un’onda energetica. Il mare si aprì in due, trascinato dall’attacco azzurro e l’acqua schizzò tutt’intorno. I capelli di Goku ricaddero fradici sul suo viso, gocciolando, i suoi vestiti si scurirono e si appesantirono.

La sabbia della spiaggia divenne più scura.

Goku si raddrizzò e si massaggiò una spalla.

Udì dei passi e si voltò, vedendo Chichi avvicinarsi a lui. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Amore… Ti senti meglio oggi?” domandò Chichi, Goku prese la mano di lei nella propria.

“Mi sento in forma” disse Goku.

Chichi ricambiò la stretta e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

< Questa volta avevo davvero avuto paura di perderlo a causa della malattia cardiaca > pensò.

Goku le mise una mano sul fianco e la tirò a sé, portandosi la mano alla bocca e le baciò le nocche.

“Se poi ci sei tu mi sento anche meglio.

Urca… Mi sento forte come un leone!” si vantò.

Chichi ridacchiò.

“Un leone?” chiese, battendo le palpebre.

“Posso tenere il mondo tra le mie mani!” si vantò alzando la voce.

“No, non puoi” ribatté Chichi, negando con il capo. Gli ticchettò sul naso con l’indice e ridacchiò.

< Quando lui è felice, mi sembra che tutto mi sorrida. Spesso sono arrabbiata con lui, ma basta un suo sorriso per farmi dimenticare tutto. Non potrò mai pentirmi di aver scelto di vivere al suo fianco > pensò.

Goku le prese il viso tra le mani.

“Ah no?” domandò.

“No” soffiò Chichi, sentendo le sue gote scottare. Avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

Goku le strinse i fianchi e la sollevò, facendola volteggiare.

“Sì che posso. Perché tutto il mio mondo sei tu” gridò.

 


End file.
